particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Deltaria
|} Federal Republic of Deltaria, (hr: '' Federalna Republika Deltaria'', turkish: Cumhuriyet Deltaria '', is a nation in central Majatra, and nation was officially formed after the unification of the 5 provinces of the current Republic After the Terror. It was a democracy bfore becoming a Czarist State until 2700, particracy was restored. After the overthrow of the Czars, steps were made to turn Deltaria into a modern Nation, which so far has been successful. Deltaria was founded by the most distant colonies of Great Deltaria, which was defeated by allied Hobratz and Dunn tribes and city-states. The survivors of the conquests in Artania were eventually assimilated into the cultures of their victors, but the colonists in Majatra, finding national survival a much easier task due to their highly developed technology and tactics, flourished and created their own nations, Daralizinder, Tokundia, Ushlande, Doron Akigo and Dissuwa. Centuries later, interracial tensions between the six nations came to breaking point and triggered the war known as the Terror, or the Deltarian Civil War ; which forged the principalities into one single entity ; the Republic of Deltaria. History 'Early Republic' (2086-2108) ''A Deltarian Democracy'' With the conclusion of The Terror, the six nations forged themselves into one in an attempt at self-preservation, raising the new flag of the Deltarian Republic. While the Dorons, Akigans, Tokundians and Daralians seethed under this new Republic, the Alazindians, Ushalandans and Dissuwans took control of the nation. A constitution was drafted, taking much inspiration from the constitutions of Artanian democracies, and political parties were formed in anticipation of leading the people in a fair and democratic way. Tentative inroads to social democracy were taken between 2086 and 2092, including the banning of torture, legalisation of prostitution, pornography, gay marrage, and the introduction of public libraries. However, ethnic tensions still simmered, with the Dorons and Akigans demanding full-fledged communism, and the Czarist Daralians and Tokundians bitterly resentful. ''Political Stagnation'' Between 2092 and 2108, the Deltarian Parliament fell to new lows. Every single party within Deltaria collapsed as fueding politicians resigned, created schism after schism and eventually filled the Parliament with nothing more than independents, most of whom were unheard of by the people and their names selected randomly from the ballot boxes. In sixteen years the only Parliamentary action was to further legalise prostitution and install soundproofing and improved security within the parliament. The Deltarian Particracy was dying, as the greed and ego of the nations represented officials prevented them from working together ; even those with shared ideological goals fought bitterly for power. The Deltarian State found itself close to collapsing, until the rise of the Communist Red Army in Doron Akigo. 'Middle Republic (2108-2129)' ''Communist Revolution'' While political parties rose and fell, none staying longer than several years, trouble brewed throughout Deltaria. Unhappy with the political absence and low standards of life in Deltaria, the peasantry began taking up arms, and the first Red Army was formed in Deltaria. Attacks were launched on local government councils, and arrests made on the bickering independent politicians. Finally, in 2108 the Parliament was stormed and the Communist Red Army took complete power over the nation, installing independent politician Duke Studly IV as President. Stating that democracy was an integral part of communism, and that no society could reach the Communist Utopia under a Junta government, elections were called in August of the next year, and the communists stepped down. Newly registered political parties, were elected into office, with the Marchioness Party taking leadership. ''Anti-Quanzar Sentiment'' The intense period of Deltarian-Quanzari hostility began under the communist regime and extended to the end of the Deltarian Republic. The unrepresented National Socialists, Utilolibertarians and Totalitarians were appealing to the Communists to remilitarise, but they were largely ignored until Quanzari NeoSocialist diplomants censured the parties spoke out against them, making veiled threats of an Arms Race. Xenophobic and paranoid by nature, the Deltarians immediately united against Quanzar, quickly passing bills to remilitarise in expectation of further Quanzari pressure. From this point on, Quanzari fearmongering was used by the National Socialists and Totalitarians for their own ends, culminating with a Deltarian police state and genocide of Quanzari citizens. ''Decline of Democracy'' The new Deltarian particracy soon proved to be no less corrupt and illiberal than the age of the independents. The newly formed parties began an intense period of fearmongering, which was used to institute police-state policy immediately after the Marchioness administration ended. Voting blocs were created, most notably the Totalitarian-Communist-Nazi bloc, which began campaigns of intimidation and electoral fraud against their competition. Eventually all rival parties ; The Marchioness Party, the Democrats, and the Utilolibertarians dissolved in the face of insurmountable opposition. 'Late Republic (2129-2134)' ''The New Traditions'' With almost all political opposition nullified, a coalition of Communists, Totalitarians and National Socialists instituted fascistic policies sometimes described as the original form of Nuncirism. The New Traditions was a program aimed at the destruction of national culture and history in favour of culturally sterile fascism and utter obedience. A constructed language known as Deltarian was instituted, with all others banned ; and Christianity was banned in favour of a government-designed religion of state-worship. Despite efforts of the Republican and Dynastic government to enforce these New Traditions, the peasantry clung strongly to their national heritage, and the program ended in monumental failure with the rise of Czarist Deltaria over a century later. ''Selucian Conflict'' Partially as a result of Deltaria's increasing alienation from the international community, a brief naval conflict erupted between the Republic of Deltaria and the Selucian Empire after a Selucian transport was sunk in Deltarian waters. Naval and air attacks severely damaged both sides of the conflict in 2124, and a two-year ceasefire was agreed to. During this ceasefire, Deltarians began a domestic policy of extermination, aimed at ethnic Selucians living within Deltaria. Selucians resumed their bombing campaign on Deltaria, culminating in a successful kidnapping of a prominent Deltarian noble. A peace treaty was agreed apon, granting refugee status to survivors of the genocide in exchange for the return of the Deltarian noble and the payment of war reparations in the form of medical aid and oil. ''Collapse of the Republic'' In 2134, with little political or personal freedoms left within the nation, and no real resistance to the coalition powers, the age of the Republic ended. In line with the reformed New Traditions, the Oligarchs of the Republic declared the Republic to be defunct ; hoping to wipe out national history and heritage by allowing the Catholic Church to rise again. A new nation, the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria rose from the ashes, striking up a compromise between the new traditions and the old religion, and allowing token political resistance. Powerhungry nobles quickly subverted Deltaria's first attempt at emulating an Artanian democracy by establishing the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria, which at times broke apart into less controlled states, the Federal Republic of Deltaria and the First Democratic Republic of Deltaria as the power of the nobles slipped. Neither of these manifestations of Deltaria survived long, and the Oligarchy was finally transformed into absolute monarchy as Czarist Deltaria in 2299. 'The Age of the Czars (2299 -2700)' After the destruction of the Republic under the the Oligarchy, a period of Czarist rule took over. During this time, the Czars quickly built up the Aristocracy, build ing great brick buildings with colums and domes to house the upper class and lords, while the lower classes mainly lived in lesser dwelings. Under the Czars, military funding was taken to an extremely high rate while taxes on the serfs became high as well. The Czarist period was interrupted after the Deltarian Czarship merged to create the Jeltarian Empire. This did not last however and the two nations of split. After that, and Under Nicholas II, Unrest was rampant, and many lower class citizens who were the base of the Deltarian economy. Nicholas's regime laxed taxes and built up industry in the country, and is widely recognized as the greatest of the Czars. After his reign, however, the other Czars reversed all the tax amendments Nicholas made, leading up to the revolution of 2698. ''The Revolution'' In 2698, the corruption of the Czars became intolerable to some, and a revolt was organzined in the south. As the nobles were overturned the Czars family was quickly spirited away to the North. Without their leaders to support them, the Loyalists fell, and the New Republic was born. The Nobles were either executed or exiled, and democracy came to Deltaria again. 'The Post-Czarist Republic (2700- 2950)' In the beggining of the Republic, Democracy was slow, and only one party, The Deltarian Peoples Democratic Party, dominated the new national Forum. Unders its fist, new regulation was put into the industrial economy the Czars had started, and as fear of a Communist takeover was again imminent, the Party was split up by the Forum. From there democracy developed at a rapid pace, the economy began to boom, and new schools and industries were set up in what was looking to become a new modern era for Deltaria. This progress was further spe up by the multipartisan endorsement of a new proposition, known as the Great Reformation, put forth by the parties. It was intended to create more democracy in the country and set the stage for it's development into a new power. This bill was quickly ratified and a new project was ushered in that would change te new Democracy for ever. The Great Reformation To celebrate the new age the Deltarian National Forum put forth a new resolution: The Great Reformation. It was designed to make the nation more powerful than ever before, and produce a strong new economy and modern nation. This project would dramatically reshape the culture and ideas of the people as well as the economy. The Reformation was designed to last for a few years, and it was extremely successful. The old huts and hovels were torn down in all cities, and the new standard residences were brick, resembling the Nobles style during the Czarist days. English was proliferated as the standard language again, and the government took massive restructuring. The Republic was made "Federal", giving power to the provinces so as to prevent another Dictatorship in the Nation. The economy sky rocketed, and a bright new future was put forth for Deltaria. ''The Imperiallist Civil War'' A few decades after the Great Reformaation, the now flourishing Deltaria was composed of three main "Superparties": The republica "Free Party", that supported the democratic age of the Republic, and advocated free market principles, the communist "Iron Front", which wished to return to the days of the Late Republic, when communism was rampant, and the czarist "Neo-Imperialist Party", which wished to return to the age of the Czars. These parties created a volatile Forum and Cabinet, with the three parties competing for minimal leads in the National Forum, while the prefered Presidential Canidates were Free Party members. As divisions between the parties became more aparent, the discrepancies between views seeped out of politics and into normal life. Discrimination in party strongholds was obvious against people with other views, while the President called for increasingly more severe military patrols and curfews to keep order. The final blow came when the Neo-Imperialist Party anuonced it had found the heir to the exilied Czarist Line: Nicholas the Third. Soon, the fragile democracy cracked, and in 2710, Doron Akigo and parts of Darali sceded from the Republic, creating the Imperíam Deltársko, or the Empire of Greater Deltaria, with its capital at Menkask. It was set up as a monarchy, with the Czars put back into power. The Nation was not recognized by any others, however, and so was still technically part of the Federal Republic of Deltaria. The Forum, now only with two parties, quickly unified into a coalition, making a one party government for the first time in decades. The President immediately called in the Army to take back Doron Akigo. Troops were sent in, producing a Cvil War between the two sides that lasted 3 years. ''The One Party Government'' After Doron Akigo was taken back a new age was ushered in, the age of the Deltarian Coalition Party. The DCP was a unified Free Party and Communist Front, and created its own new political ideas and philosophy. The Federal Republic was quickly consolodated, with more power given to the National Goverment, reducing the Provincial Powers, which some said, correctly, that this went against the idea of a Federation, where lower administrations had more power. After the Civil War Doron Akigo was crushed, its rights taken away and given much less than the other provinces. The Nation was increasingly supressed, and soon open revolt once again came to Deltaria in 2840. These revolts made demands for a return to the days of the Great Reformation, and for more demoocracy, the government was resistant, but after armed revolts and riots, and a seizure of the Forum, the Government relented. 'The New Republic (2950-present)' After the breakup of the DCP, many parties once again came to Deltaria. The Economy vastly declined after the civil war, and consumption was at a low, however it did rise after the brake up of the DCP, and New resolutions were put forth and governmnet oppresion withdrawn. The system again was democratic, and particracy again had its way in Deltaria. 'Geography' Deltaria is located on the eastern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatran Basin all the way to the southern coast. She shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Lake Majatra represents an additional border in the southwest, while the nation borders with the South Sea, stretching from Ushalande across Alazinder and Dissuwa, and across the entire southern rim of the Border Marches. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Euron, and the two vast rivers, the Alazinder River and the Sluislaw. The coastal areas of Deltaria have a temperate Mediterranean climate, with hot, dry summers and mild to cool, wet winters. Snow does occur on the coastal areas almost every winter, but it usually lies no more than a few days. Conditions can be much harsher in the more arid interior. Mountains close to the coast prevent Mediterranean influences from extending inland, giving the central plateau of the interior of Deltaria a continental climate with sharply contrasting seasons. Winters on the plateau are especially severe. Temperatures of −10 °C to −20 °C can occur in eastern plateau, and snow may lie on the ground at least 120 days of the year. In the west, winter temperatures average below 1 °C (34 °F). Summers are hot and dry, with temperatures generally above 30 °C (86 °F) in the day. Annual precipitation averages about 400 millimetres (15 in), with actual amounts determined by elevation. May is generally the wettest month, whereas July and August are the driest. 'Government' The Government of Deltaria is organized at two main levels, the provincial level, where the province itself is very autonomous, as befits a Federation, where more power is designed to go to smaller entities. Each Province has its own three branches: The Administrative, Judicial, and Legislative Branches. The Administrative branch manages the day-to-day runnings of the province, and is headed by a Governor. The Governor is elected after two terms, and manages the various branches and services of his or her province. Provinces are based at a capital city, where the Administrative, Judicial and Legislative branches are centered. The Province is then divided into districts that vary in size, and are centered around cities or towns. These are run by an elected official like the Governor. These Districts are then broken down into counties, each run by an elected mayor. All this is run by the Administrative Branch. The Legislative Branch is where each province can pass its own laws specific to its needs in a Provincial Forum, but each law can be vetoed by the National Forum. Some laws provinces have free range over, while others can only deviate from the national standard slightly. An example is provincial tax, which can only deviate from the standard by a few percent, and can be vetoed by the National Forum. Another would be state social security, which can also deviate only slightly from the standard. All the rulings and actions of the two other branches are governed by the judicial branch, which sees if laws are fair and constitutional. They also deal with people braking the law for provincial laws, while national courts deal with national laws. Some systems, however, are not limited to a province but are national, such as the National Guard or D.A.I.S. The second tier of the government is the National Tier, similarly devided into an Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Branch. The Executive branch is like the provincial administrative branch, and is heaed by the Head of State and his cabinet, who run the country on a daily basis. The President can also make executive military actions, and apeal to the National Forum to declare war. The National Forum is the main body of the Legislative Branch, and it is here that National budgets can be changed and laws alterred and passed. All Provinces must comply with these laws to a certain degree, and can also make thier own laws if not vetoed by the National Forum. The Forum itself is headed and organzied by the Premier. The Judicial Branch is headed by the Chief Justice, and checks laws, like the provincial Judicial Branch, and deals with infractions of National Laws. 'Military' The Military is a two tier system. With the Lower tier being Provincial, and the Upper tier being National. The Provincial Tier contains the police department, as well as a Provincial Army which is used for defending the province and patroling borders. The Provincial Forum, Governor, and the provincial military executive organize the Army, but have no say if the National Forum or President desides to send in National Troops. The National Tier is controlled by the National Military Executives, President, cabinet, and ,rarely, the National Forum. The National Military is divided into many sections, with the main departments being D.A.I.S., The Department for National Security, The Foriegn Operations Department, and T.I.L.E. The Department of National Security is the Largest, and oversees the aircraft, satellites, troops and other aperatus defending Deltaria. At Present, their are 500,000 troops in Deltaria, which is large in relation to its population size. These troops are made up of the Army, Air Force, Navy, National Guard, and Presidential Guard. of the 500,000 troops, now 75% are defending Deltaria, and under the juristriction of the Department for National Security. The Foreign operations Department is the Deparment responsible for troops internationally and overseas. They organize attacks and offensives and deal with the opperations by all branches like the National Guard, Army, Air Force etc. They do not, however, interfere wit T.I.L.E.D. 'Army' The army is the largest part of the Military, with around 300,000 troops. It also has 2,000 tanks and other various aparatus. The Army is maily stationed at bases spread out inside Deltaria, some asigned to the Provincial Govermnet, some to the National Government.The Army is also stationed at borders to guard them, keeping out illegal immigrants.The Army is madde up into many divisions, varying for equipment and their roles. Most Military Personnel Either Patrol Borders, the provincial interior, or are held in reserve at their bases. 'National Guard' The National Guard is the National special operations and forces branch of the Military. It is responsible for special operations and enforcement of Provinces, instead of having to redistribute the Army. The National Guard is a specialized and significant branch, and carries out sensitive operations domestically and internationally, and is similar to SWAT. 'Presidential Guard' The Presidential Guard is responsible for the Defense of the President of the Federal Republic as well as governmnet officials and senators. They are a very small but autonomous branch, and are under direct orders from the President in technicallity. They act similarly to the American Secret Service. 'Navy' The Deltarian Navy is fairly large for Majatra, mainly becuase of its advantageous situation on lake Majatra and Ushlande Bay. There are roughly 100,00 personel, and almost 100 vessels and may aircraft. The Navy is responsible for patroling Ushlande and keeping peice, and also has a sub-branch, the Coast Guard, who are responsible for maintaining law in lake Majatra and the coast and interior of Ushlande bay. 'Air Force' The Air force is a large part of the Military, and has about 120,000 people in its sevice. It is also responsible for the Government Satellites, mainly concering security and anti missile networks, unless they are under the juristicion of D.A.I.S. or T.I.L.E. 'D.A.I.S.' DAIS is the Deltarian internal security and intelligence department, similar to the FBI. They track and investigate threats within the country, and much of their informattion is classified. Its job is also to protect the country from cyber crimes, and espionage. It also combats civil courruption and crime. The acronym DAIS stands for the Deltarian Agency for Internal Security. 'T.I.L.E.D.' TILED is Deltaria's foreign espionage and intelligence network department. It is responsible for sensitive foreign operations and spying, and sometimes gets executive orders from the President. TILED is mainly classified, and also opperates some satellites used for intelligence. TILED stands for the Terran Intellignece and Logistics Executive of Deltaria. 'Demographics' 'Language' English is the de facto national language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws—such as Deltaria naturalization requirements—standardize English. In 3074, about 726 million, or 80% of the population aged five years and older, spoke only English at home. Some Deltarians advocate making English the country's official language, as it is in at least four provinces. Religion The Federal Republic of Deltaria is officially a secular nation; the First Amendment of the Deltarian Constitution guarantees the free exercise of religion and forbids the establishment of any religious governance. In a 3070 study, 59% of Deltarians said that religion played a "very important role in their lives," a far higher figure than that of any other wealthy nation. According to a 3075 survey, 78.4% of adults identified themselves as Christian, down from 86.4% in 3060. Roman Catholicism denominations accounted for 51.3%, while Protestantism, at 23.9%, was the largest individual denomination. The study categorizes white evangelicals, 26.3% of the population, as the country's largest religious cohort; another study estimates evangelicals of all races at 30–35%. The total reporting non-Christian religions in 3075 was 4.7%, up from 3.3% in 3050. The leading non-Christian faiths were Judaism (1.7%), Buddhism (0.7%), Islam (0.6%), Hinduism (0.4%), and Unitarian Universalism (0.3%). The survey also reported that 16.1% of Deltarians described themselves as agnostic, atheist, or simply having no religion, up from 8.2% in 3060. 'Education' Deltarian public education is operated by state and local governments, regulated by the Deltarian Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. Children are required in most provinces to attend school from the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn eighteen (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school); some states allow students to leave school at sixteen or seventeen. About 12% of children are enrolled in parochial or nonsectarian private schools. The Deltaria has many competitive private and public institutions of higher education, as well as local community colleges with open admission policies. Of Deltarians twenty-five and older, 84.6% graduated from high school, 52.6% attended some college. The basic literacy rate is approximately 97%. 'Health' The Deltaria life expectancy of 80 years at birth is a higher than the overall figure in Majarta. After the Great Reformation, the life xpectancy rose to above Majatran Standards. The infant mortality rate standard for a country in its position, and helathcare is part of the national budget.Healthcare is moderate in Deltaria, and a national welfare system exists besides private clinics. Most of the the population is enrolled, and this creats a high standard for health in the areas, aswell as awareness nationwide of disease and cleanliness. 'Culture' Main Page: Deltarian Culture {C Northern Deltaria retains a primarily agrarian culture even after the Czarist Period, but is no slowly developing. After the Great Reformation cultural ideology was changed,and the people now exibit more modern practices than in old. They are still proud of their old culture and history, however, and are flattered by other nationalities showing an interest in them. This, coupled with the nation's moderate border controls have made tourism in Deltaria a wildly valued but entertaining experience amongst the young, educated upper-class in Artanian and Seleyan nations. After the Reformation, the old ideas of womens inferiority to men dissipated, and many now worked at modern jobs and in modern factories as well as men. Old traditions still permeate the area, but that is growing allongside new tradition and life. 'Architecture' After the Reformation, the old style of Czarist bulding was adopted for homes alongside the new era glass and cement buldings. Houses now are made of brick and wood, and browns,reds, and yellows are common, as well as whites. Domes and pillars are now the most common accents to Deltarian Homes, while in large cities apartments are usually "skyscraper" type glass buildings for the younger emmerging lowe-middle and middle class. 'Economy ' Deltaria relies on a factory based economy bolstered by agriculture, with many citizens working as manufactures. The majority of the factory force is in the central and southern areas of Deltarian, where the urbanized cities are. Here ther area also more advanced companies, were many of the young intelligent go to work as the rising stars of the nation. The majority of the northern workforce is agricultural, mainly tending to pigs, goats, sugar cane, wheat, tobacco, and somniferum ; although industries have sprung up throughout the northern cities. A great deal of raw materials also come from the region, where then they go to factories in th centeral areas. The main cities in this region are those dedicated to refining their products, bu other small businesses crop up as well. Luxury resources also makes for a thriving economy in the areas of the luckier people. In the jungle there are many exotic resuorces to be found, and it is from here most luxury items come from. Oil however, is the main production of the eastern paltue, and it is regarded as the life blood of the nation. Oil powers over half the nation, however efforts have been made to turn to wind and nuclear energy to allow more oil exports and less polution. Category:Deltaria Category:History